Magic tricks, and fangs
by meandmynotebook
Summary: It wasn't Koti's fault directly. She hadn't wanted life this way. She had three main problems One: she was pregnant Two: she was rapped up in magic Three: she has a big secret It only takes 9 months, and then it's all over.
1. Chapter 1

Ethan watched Sara from across the table and smiled , Sara smiled too.

"I wish I could eat more" she said "But of course we don't say anything"

"Of course" Ethan replied

Sara smiled "Thanks for being my boy friend"

"Boyfriend?"

"I mean boy that is a friend"

"Oh, good I was thinking"

Sara smiles and looks at Ethan's eyes, they then turned as someone walked in.

"Sara!" she said

Sara looked up "Koti!" She said with a smile

Koti had very long hair probably down to her hips, just above her butt, she had huge eyes that made her look like an anime drawing, she wore a pink blouse, a blue skirt and black boots. Koti had a boy that had curly blonde hair, smaller eyes that made him less cute, he wore a white button up, and black trousers.

"This is Aro" Koti said pointing at the blonde

Both of them sat down in swift movements as if they had practiced sitting down at this table. Koti ordered a glass of iced tea, and Aro ordered a glass of bubbly water. "So Sara I'm so glad I could come here, my old school was pretty awful and my parents wanted me to start a new life. This is my brother he was making sure I didn't run away before I got here."

Aro nods "I should leave" he said

Aro stood up leaving the table "My parents kind of shunned me, along with him" Koti said

"Why?" Ethan said

"Because I'm pregnant… didn't sara tell you that?"

Sara shook her head "I assumed you wouldn't want anyone to know"

Koti nods "It's ok, I mean don't tell everyone but that's ok if there your friends"

Sara nods "Whos?"

"My boyfriend but he ran away a few weeks ago"

Ethan nods and than looks at Sara and shrugs, Koti looks for any expression. But Ethan looks for none, the blonde waiter that looks like a Vegas girl comes over. Koti orders a bowl of noodles and a side salad, Ethan orders Lasagne, and Sara orders a bowl of soup and a salad.

When there meals come Ethan and Koti eat, Sara pretends to eat but dies take a few bites.

"when is your baby due?" Ethan asks

"May 6"

"That stinks, last month of school"

Koti nods and finishes eating her dinner.

After dinner Sara takes Koti to her house, when they get home they realize Aro brought over Koti's bags to Sara's house. Koti goes up stairs to the bedroom Sara told her to go to. When she got there she fell asleep immediately.

"wake up!" Sara says loudly

"but I'm still tired"

"well get up anyway"

Koti rubbed her eyes and sat up, Sara had left the room so she went and changed clothes. She put on A black and white button up shirt, and a black skirt with short black boots.

Then she curled the ends of her hair into ringlets. She then made a pitstop to the bathroom puking in the toilet.

She met Sara downstairs along with her mom

"Hey Koti. I didn't see you last night"

"I was tired" Koti replied

Sara's mom offered Koti a bowl of out meal. Koti shook her head "I'm not hungry"

"Koti, your pregnant eat something"

"do you have cereal?"

"sure in the cabinet"

Koti looked in the cabinet and pulled out unsweetened cheerios and made herself a bowl. When she finished with the bowl, she went upstairs to get her purse when she came down Sara was ready too. Sara and Koti left the house, then someone approached both of them.

"hey Sara, whos this babe?" rory said

"dude go away" Sara said

"My name is Koti" Koti said

"See she is interested"

"No, I said my name is Koti"

"Well..." Rory paused "My name is Rory"

Sara rolled her eyes, she walked a little faster down the street. Ethan walked out of his house, he looked at me and then another boy walked out. The other boy Koti thought was kinda cute. Ethan walked out next to Sara, the other boy did too. The other boy looked at Koti with dreamy eyes.

"what's your name?" the other boy says

"Koti yours?"

"Benny"

"And she's mine!" Rory yelled loudly

"No!" everyone yelled at Rory

Rory stepped back a little but continued fallowing the crew.

Benny moved closer to Koti trying to strike up a conversation.

"Benny! No flirting"

Koti chuckles and smiles and Sara giving her a "Thank you" face.

"Why?"

"Because your scaring her" Sara said

Koti giggled this time.

"So Koti I'm gonna have to skip school today, I have to be somewhere with my friend Erica"

"Um ok" Koti says

"I can show you around" Ethan said

"No I'm ok" Koti says

Sara meets up with a girl named Erica and then Erica leaves around the side of the school.

"You know I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Koti says

Koti slips of to the bathroom, at first she throws up everything in her stomach and then rinses her mouth out.

She walks out and Ethan is waiting "were you throwing up?"

"ya"

"are you ok?"

"it's a normal pregnancy thing"

"Ok"

Koti wanted to go and fallow Sara but knew it probably wasn't a good idea. Koti went to her next class and introduced herself to the teacher. The teacher told her to sit down at an empty seat so Koti did. Koti sat next to a girl who smiled at Koti.

"Hey my name is Della" Della said

"Mine is Koti" Koti says

Della smiles "Are you new, I mean it could be possible you missed a month of school"

"Yes, I'm new"

"Why did you switch schools?"

"My mom thought it would be best for me to go with my cousin Sara to this school"

"Ok, well tip if you're hanging with her. That kid Benny is no good"

Koti chuckles and smiles "Well he is kinda cute"

"Well he is a nerd, a big fat nerd"

"Ok, I get it" Koti says with a smile

Della smiles "Do you want to sit with my crew this afternoon"

"Do we have the same lunch?"

"We all have the same lunch because our school is so small."

"Oh that makes sense"

The teacher than looked at both of us "Della, let snot teach the new students bad behavior"

Koti blushes and concentrates the rest of the classroom time. A few classes go by and finally it is lunch time. Della was nice and so were her crew but it wasn't really Koti's time, expecially because they could turn against her when they found out her secret. After about ten minutes Benny comes over and sits down

"How are you girls doing?" He asks

"Good until you showed up" Della said

"You guys are so mean" Koti says jokingly

Benny frowns then the bell rang and everyone shuffled around to get there stuff and go to there next class. The next class Koti has with Benny and he flirts until the bell rings. The class they shared was science and a class Koti stunk at bigtime.

"So are you friends with Ethan?" Koti asks

"Ya bestfriends forever and ever nerds stick togather. But of course there's always room for a girlfriend in my life"

"Oh here's the deal, call me."

Koti wrote down her number and then the bell rang and she gave him his number and then left.


	2. Chapter 2

Koti put her hair in a high bun on the top of her head. She rapped it tightly and put on a pair of jeans, a tank top, and hoodie tank top. She put her hands in her hoodie pocket, and went to meet Benny at the park.

When Koti got there Benny looked at her with a smile that was almost intimidating.

"So Benny, what are we going to do?"

"Were going to get ice cream if you want"

"Sure" Koti says

Benny and Koti start walking, Benny leads the way because Koti had no idea where ice cream would be. Then Koti and Benny go into the ice cream shop and order ice cream. Koti and Benny sit down at a table and scoop some ice cream into there mouths.

"Yum!" Benny says

Koti smiles and points at his face "Um… you have ice cream on your nose and for head"

Benny smiles too and wipes the ice cream off his face with a napkin. Benny then points at Koti's face and leans over the table.

"You have ice cream on your face too"

He takes his hand and wipes his with his hand, Koti looks sick. Koti doesn't smile, she just looks down.

"I have to go" Koti says and leaves the table

Koti stands up and leaves

"Wow dude you got it bad" Rory says from the table next to them

"Seriously!" Benny says "What the heck"

Rory smiles "Now she is mine"

When Koti gets home she meets Sara

"Sara I couldn't do it"

"Do what?"

"Benny deserves way better"

"Better? Than a hot chick from florida?"

"Ok you know what I mean, he doesn't even know"

"Ohhh" Sara says

Koti paces the room "Well what do I do?"

"I don't know, but I am going to go out to dinner with Erica"

"Ok sure" Koti says "I'm ok! Yes! I am ok you can go now!"

"I'm sure you are"

Koti smiles until Sara leaves

"I am so not ok" Koti says to herself sitting down on the sofa, then her phone rings and she looks at it and it is Benny. Koti ignores the call but he calls 20 times after that and eventually doesn't anymore.

Then Koti falls asleep on the Sofa, and the next morning Sara's mom wakes her up.

"Hey honey I didn't want to wake you up so I left you sleeping. But I was going to watch the news so I wanted to wake you up before the news did"

"Um… ok thank you" Koti says and stands up

Koti sleepily walks upstairs into her bedroom and falls asleep again. At about ten o'clock Sara wakes me up.

"Dude Benny has called you at lease 50 times in the last 30 minutes." Sara says

"Well, tell him to shut up or else I will slap him or make Ethan do it for me"

"Will do"

"Now let me sleep!'

"No it's like what 5 in the morning!"

"No it is 10"

"Ten shmen let me sleep!"

"Ok, ok"

Sara left the room and Koti slept for ten more minutes and then put on sweat pants, and a t-shirt with the AVEDA logo on it. Then Koti ran down stairs and ate some breakfast/lunch.

"Hey Mr. White" Koti said

Mr. White nodded and sat down "Your not a morning person are you?" he said

"Nope"

Then Mrs. White walked in "Hey honey, doctors appointment on Monday or Today, 10 or 2?"

"2 on monday" Koti says

"Ok, let me call the office back"

Mrs. White walked out of the room, and Sara walks in.

"Dad can I babysit for The morgans tomorrow?"

"No you have parent teacher conference"

"Ok come on please daddy"

"No!"

Koti smiles "Could I?"

"Tell Mrs. Morgan Koti will"

Sara rolls her eyes, "Sure!" she says sarcastically

Koti chuckles "Sorry!"

Sara nods "Whatever"

The next day Koti went to babysit for Ethan, which she found out and burst into laughter. Sara nods "I am only a year older than him you know"

"Ya it is mostly his sister Jane though"

Koti nods and smiles "Ok"

Koti put on her hoodie and walked out the front door

"Good luck" Koti said with a laugh

Koti walked over to the Morgan's house, and knocked on the door. The door opened and a women and man smiled.

"Are you Koti White?" Said the women

"Ya, are you Mrs. Morgan?"

"Yes, and this is my husband"

Koti nodded and walked in

"Call me if you need me, you can order pizza, numbers and money on the counter"

The morgan parents walked out the front door and a young girl walks in.

"Hello my name is Jane"

"Mine is Koti"

"Do you want to play a game?"

"Sure" Koti says

Then Ethan walks down the stairs "What happened to you last night?" Ethan asks

Koti rolls her eyes "I didn't want to have to be in a relationship"

"oooh relationship?" Jane said

Ethan rolled his eyes and nodded "If I give you ten dollars will you promise not to tell anyone what I'm gonna say next?"

Jane nods, Ethan gives Janes ten dollars.

"Why because of your baby?" Ethan asks

"Ya, it is probably not a good idea. I would hate to drag him into all of it"

"Well he is really into you"

"And I am into him, but who knows"

"Really?"

"Ya I think he is hot" Koti says dreamily "But you know…"

"Ok, well I didn't-"

The doorbell rang and Ethan went and opened the door and Benny stood there.  
"Koti!" Benny said

Benny ran in "What happened last night?"

"Well…"

"What?"

"Ok… I have something to tell you if were going to be in a relationship…"

"What?"

"Ok here I go…"

"What?"

"OMG I CANT"  
"OMG WHATS WITH PEOPLE!" Jane yells

"WHAT?" Benny yells

"this is like a soap opera let me get popcorn!" Jane yells running in with a bowl of popcorn offering Ethan some popcorn

"No!" Ethan whispers shooing Jane away as she pops a cournel into her mouth

"Oh my gosh tell him already" Jane says

"Well…"

"Just tell him!" Jane yells

Ethan shushes Jane and jane finally is quite so Koti opens her mouth and tells Benny everything.

Then Benny, Koti, Ethan, and Jane are interrupted. The pizza man is at the door and Benny grabs the pizza from the guy giving him ten bucks.

"Ok PIZZA!" Benny yells

Koti giggles slightly "So were a couple?" Koti asks

"Pizza gives away that much, well wow your right" Benny says

Koti smiles and nods, she grabs her hair bringing it over her body and it drapes pretty on her frame.

"SO you don't mind?"

"No not at all are you kidding me?" Benny says

"No!"

"Well whatever lets eat pizza now"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I like reviews you know!**

Koti walked downstairs

"Hey Mrs. White" Koti said

"Hay is for horses dear"

Koti looked at Mrs. White, "Um, I'll keep that in mind"

Mrs. White smiles "Remember I'll pick you up at 130" then Mrs. White goes upstairs

"What is this?" Sara asks holding up a stick with a red diamond at the top and surrounded by gold wire.

"That? Oh that is my harry potter wand, I loved those books. Now don't touch it!"

Koti leans over the table grabbing it from Sara, "Why shouldn't I touch it?"

"Because it's not a toy!"

Koti shook her head and ran upstairs pretending to dispose of her wand, but she stuck it in her boot instead.

At school she meets up with Della's crew; Deisy, Lauren, and Savannah. Della looks at Koti right away,

"Oh my gosh guess what?" she squeals

"Shut up!" Deisy growls

Deisy has long straight, red hair. She wore a green blouse on, and short shorts. Deisy started brushing her hair with her fingers.

"Please Deisy"

"No!"

"Fine"

"What?" Koti asks

"I'm not allowed to say" Della says rolling her eyes at Deisy

"Fine!" Deisy says

"Ok, well Deisy's pregnant" Della says

"Really?" Koti says "are you excited?"

"Yes, there's a little baby inside of me why wouldn't that be exciting?"

"Well… I agree why wouldn't I think that…" Koti said not exactly convincing but Deisy and Della believe it anyway.

Della and Deisy walk of giggling, and then Savannah and Lauren walk over. "

"Isn't it so exciting?"

"Um… sure"

Then Lauren and Savannah go of giggling. Benny walks up to me "Hey Koti" he puts his arm around her shoulder.

"How's my girlfriend?"

"Good, did you know Deisy's pregnant?"

"No…" Benny said

"Well now I'm not the only one anymore" Koti said

Benny smiled and walked into school, and then Ethan walked over.

"Hey Koti" he said

"Hey" Ethan said

"Hey… you know what? Sara's mom is right; we kids say 'Hey' wayyyy too much"

"That's true" Ethan said

"Ha-ha" Koti laughed

Ethan laughed too

"Nice kid" Koti said patting Ethan on the back, which he must not have liked because he tensed up.  
"Um see you later?" Koti said walking away

"Benny!" Ethan said at lunch "Koti, when she touched me I had a vision"

"Um ok… what did you see?"

"I saw Koti walking down the street, and then Jessie showed up at picked her up, and flew away. Then she started making blue streaks in the sky and then it was over."

"Uhhhhh, whenever I get a girlfriend they always die, or get eaten by Jesse, or try and kill me"

Then Koti walks over "Hey guys!" she said

"Um ya, hey"

"What you guys up to?"

"Nothing really" Ethan said

"Do you know a guy named Jesse?" Benny asked

"Um… no why?" Koti asked

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked

"Why!"

"No reason, nevermind" Benny said

Koti rolled her eyes and stood up "I have to go anyway, bye guys text me later Ben"

"She's already got a nickname for me E"

"Yes, Ben is a nickname"

Koti walked into the office and signed herself out and walked out front, Mrs. White was waiting for Koti and Koti hopped into her car.

"I assume you don't want me to come in with you?"

"Ya, I can take care of myself"

"Are you sure?"

"Ya I'm sure"

When Koti got out of the car she waved at Mrs. White and went into the hospital. She went in and signed herself in. Then a nurse called Koti's name and she went into the room. Then a doctor came in and did a few tests. Then she left, her baby was alive. 'Whatever' she thought it's not like she really wanted it anyway.

**I have a contest! If you review a joke, the best Joke will get a shout out in my next chapter, and I will put it into my next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Benny and Koti sat on the front steps of Benny's house

"How was the doctor's appointment?' Benny asked

"Well… good it's healthy"

"That's good, what do you think the gender is?"

"I don't know… boy"

Benny put his hand around Koti and then looked at the street Koti looked down and held her stomach. She leaned on Benny's shoulder and Benny smiled.

"Would I be the father?" Benny asked

"The what?"

"The father of your baby?"

"Um…" Koti said

"Ya seriously, if were gonna be togather…"

"Dude! I wouldn't go that far, what if you wanna go to college, or be superman or something"

"Be superman?"

"Ok sorry that sounded really weird"

"You think I'm going to be superman?"

"No! I don't think your going to be superman"

"Why?"

"Um… because I don't think you can fly, or shoot lasers out of your eyes, or pick up heavy things"

"Well actually… wait how do you know that?"

"Actually? You can fly?"

Then Benny's grandma walked out "Honey, you know you can't fly"

"Well if you could…" Koti said "Then…"

Benny's grandma handed Benny a juice box "Grandma I'm not two"

"Well superman would definetlly drink a juice box"

Koti chuckled and smiled at Mrs. Weir, "Hey wanna see a magic trick?" Koti asked

"Sure" Benny said

Koti took Benny's juice box "See, now it is one" Koti smiled

"ya" Benny said

Koti put out her one hand and another juice box sprung from her hand "Ha!" she said, Koti then sat down and handed Benny his, she popped the straw into the top.

"Bravo" Mrs. Weir said "She's a keeper benny"

"Grandma!" Benny said

"I'll go now" Mrs. Weir said

Koti chuckled, ones she leaves Koti smiles "Does she know?"

"About what"

Koti points at her stomach

"Oh, ya. Hope you don't mind"

"I do, but I'm surprised she doesn't care"

"She does, take my word for it"

"Ok…"

Koti looks down at the street again "You know Benny, about what you said about Jesse…" Koti trailed off

"Ya?" Benny said intrigued

"Well, I do know a 'Jesse'. But why would you care?"

"Because Jesse may want to get you, like kill you"

"well, if it's the Jesse I know he would have no such intentions" Koti said "Take my word for it"

Benny tried to push Koti into saying more but Koti wouldn't say any more.

After a while Ethan came over "Hey Benny I got this awesome new video game-"

"Ethan, I'm hanging with Koti" Benny said

"I wouldn't mind" Koti said

"Really?" Benny asked

"Ya, I should probably go home anyway"

Koti stood up and smiled a Ethan "Nice seeing ya" she said bumping into him with her shoulder which made him freeze in place once again.

"You don't like girls to touch you do ya?" Koti chuckled

Ethan didn't say anything but Koti continued walking away, right before she left she heard Benny say something "What did you see?"

Koti didn't think anything of it of course, but Ethan and benny sure did…


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Koti woke up and ate breakfast meeting Sara downstairs, she then left to go to school with Sara. Oddly Ethan, Benny, and Rory weren't there to pester them. So Sara and Koti had a very peaceful way to school, which surprisingly was a lot quicker than normal. Koti went to find Benny and Ethan so she wondered the halls but decided just to go to Benny's first class. So she went to that classroom, and yes Benny and Ethan were there looking goo-goo eyes at the sub.

"Hottest SUB EVER!" they say at once

"Hey guys! Right here" Koti said but neither noticed her or gave her any recognition so Koti rolled her eyes.

"Hello Mrs. Sub" Koti said "He is mine by the way" she said

The sub gave no recognition either "My name is Lucia" the sub said

Koti rolled her eyes and turned around and went to her first class which was History, Ethan and Benny kept fallowing orders from the new sub like puppies. When the class started the sub spoke in a strange language and whenever they asked the kids a question immediately the boys would throw their hand up even if they didn't know what the question was. This was very odd and when the class was over the sub gave out the homework which was to find a bunch of animal hearts.

Koti kept trying to talk to Benny but he would ignore her, Koti was getting really frustrated and slapped him once but he didn't seem to care then even. Koti was getting worried so she went to talk to Sara about the predicament.

"Sara Benny is acting crazy, I slapped him and he didn't go… OH OW YOU KNOW I HAVE SENSITIVE CHEEKS!

Sara laughs "But ya that's serious, very much so" she says

Koti rolls her eyes "Could you figure out though?"

"Sure" Sara says

Koti nods and walks off to her next class

Sara and Erica walk together to their next class when they get there their principle is talking to Lucia and sits down on the floor and Lucia sits down on him like a seat.

"I told you earlier maidens you are not needed!"

"Wait you want us to skip?" Erica asked "Yes, yes, and yes"

"Um principle, are you ok with this?"

"Lucia is my queen yes" he said

Sara looked at them "Um… ok…?"  
Sara left with Erica "Something is definitely wrong" Sara said

Erica shrugged "Na, she is annoying and stuff but still she let us skip class!"

30 minutes later…

Sara, Erica, and Koti stood by the front door and then a bunch of boys ran down the stairs chanting weird words, shirtless, and a weird crest on their chest.

"Um…" Koti said "told you"

"Something is wrong" Sara said  
"Big time" Erica said

They looked at the boys who went outside and huddled in a circle like they were playing some stupid children's game.

"Erica, meet me at Ethan's house after school, ok?"

"Why?" Erica asked

"Cuz lets go"

At Ethan's house…

Sara walked up to the patio

"Hey where's Ethan?" Sara asked Jane

"Upstairs in his bedroom, but he's actin crazy, even for him"

Sara nodded "Show me"

They went upstairs and Ethan was scurring around looking for gold, yelling about how his parents only had useless jewels. Ya very useless…

Then he left the house, and Sara came, the started watching the news which they were very cofused at and Lucia was on it too.

"Lets call Benny's grandma that's a very Ethan, and Benny thing to do" Erica said "That's what your looking for right?"

"Ya…?" Sara said "Lets"

They then called Benny's grandma, when Benny's grandma got there. She explained to them upstairs a story about a sun god. Finally Sara, and Erica understood. They had to save the whole world…

Koti waited at home for Sara, and so did Sara's parents.

"So unlike Sara" Her mom said

"Yes indeed" said her father

They waited for about four hours and finally Sara came home, by then the family had eaten dinner. Her parents were furious. They sent her to her bedroom, and Koti went to. When they got up there Koti looked at Sara.

"Something's different about you Sara." She said "Tell me the truth"

Sara looked down "Koti you know the whole truth"

Koti rolled her eyes "Sara I think I know…"

Koti then walked into her bedroom!

**OOOOH Does Koti know, because I have had no reviews I want at least one to make a new chapter! SO sorry for being annoying but I would seriously like one. I will make it within the next two days if I get 5. And tomorrow if I get 8! **


	6. Chapter 6

Sara lay in her bed all night without sleeping a wink (not like she needed sleep), she wanted to tell Koti. She was the closest person to her sister that she ever had since Erica, and she hated keeping secrets. She assumed Koti didn't actually know but just said that to pretend that she knew so Sara would tell her. But Sara wanted to tell her so bad, she couldn't Sara knew but Sara wanted to. When it was morning she went downstairs to see Koti, and her parents. It was Saturday, so they would just hang out. Sara's parents were so furious with her last night, but they were happy this morning. Sara's phone beeped, it said.

Pool party later with like the entire school want to come, invite Koti. Bring a swimsuit, at 2 at my house. –Erica

"Can I go to a pool part at Erica's?" Sara asked her parents "At 2"

"Sure" her mom said

"With Koti?"  
"If she wants to" her mom said

"I'll go" Koti said

At pool party…

Sara wore a bikini there, and so did Koti. Koti assumed she would make the best of not showing, so she decided she would. When she got to her house it was true basically the whole school was there, everyone wore swimsuits and some were even drinking beer, and liquor. Erica came over and smiled

"I love your guy'ses swimsuits" she squealed

"Nice turn out" Koti said

"Come on" Erica said "Let's go get a drink"

"Sure" Sara said "Not you" she whispered to Koti

Koti rolled her eyes "I can do whatever I want" she said she walked over to a table and grabbed a glass full of beer and sipped some out.

Sara grabbed it from Koti "Remember, for petes sake"

Koti rolled her eyes again and shrugged grabbing a glass of water, and then Benny came over.  
"Have you been drinking?" he asked

"Yak, and don't let her" Sara said

"I've never been pregnant but I don't think that's a good idea"

"I hope not" Koti said

Benny blushed "That sounded wrong didn't it?" he said

Koti nodded "Yup"  
"So why aren't you showing at all?" he asked

"Well my doc said that first pregnancy's you don't normally show as much, or as soon"

"Oh" he said "Well love it while it lasts" he said jokingly

Koti nudged him "Ya, Deisy is showing though look at her"

Deisy wore a two piece swimsuit but you could obviously tell she was pregnant, there was a bump awkwardly. She seemed to look embarrassed most of the time, and then Della came over.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed "you look adorable" she said

"Thanks you too"

"You should come over and cheer Deisy up she wants to cry"

Koti nodded "Benny go do something" she said

"Like be superman?" he asked

"You won't let that go will you?"

"Nope" he said

Koti laughed and then fallowed Della over to where Deisy, Savannah, and Lauren sat.

"Oh come on Deisy, you don't look that bad" Lauren said

"Everyone is laughing" she whimpered

"No there not" Savannah said

Della nudged me "Told you she's sad"

Deisy wore a black and white striped one piece, and had her hair put into a high pony tail.

"Come on Deisy, if you didn't want this then so be it, it's going to be nine months until freedom. You have to deal with it. Go have fun, that's why you came right?"

Savannah and Lauren looked at me glaring "You have no idea what she's going through Koti" they said angrily

"No it's fine" Deisy said "She's right lets go swim" she said standing up walking into the water

Della looked at me "Oh come on Koti, it's going to be hard for her"

"Ya I know" Koti said

Then Sara walked over "Koti we need to go now!" she said urgently into her ear "Why?" Koti asked

"Please trust me" she said grabbing Koti's hand and dragging her to her car

Ethan and Benny were there too "What's going on?" Koti asked

"Well… you know the Jesse we talked about?" Benny said

"He's coming to get you" Ethan finished

"So?" Koti said

"So he's going to kill you"

Koti rolled her eyes "Doubt it, and how would you know that" she said arching her eyebrows

"Um…" Ethan said

Sara looked at Ethan "For petes sake!" Koti yelled she grabbed Ethan's shoulder and Ethan gasped his eyes went glassy but then went limp falling into a heap on the car seat.

Koti gasped biting her nails immediately

"What the heck" Benny said

Koti was silent; she jumped out of the car and started running down the street. IT was now late, and it was very dark out and Koti started crying. She kept walking down the street; she realized she probably killed Ethan. Then she started hearing a voice, she thought maybe she was going crazy. She had Power Augmentation which meant she weakened or stole other peoples powers, she also Biological Manipulation which meant she had the ability to control all aspects of a living creature's biological make-up. This includes genetic alterations, physical distortion/augmentations, healing, disease, and biological functions. Because she had both powers it was difficult to control both. Then someone touched her shoulder, and spun her around.

"Jesse?" she asked

"How are you?" he asked

Koti hugged him tightly "Oh my gosh! Where were you?" she yelled

Jesse held her up cradling her in his arms and jumping into the air and hopping into a tree.

"So Koti, how's our baby?" he asked with a smile

Jesse kissed Koti on the lips and then put his hand on Koti's stomach "Forever again" he said

**OMG Jesse's the father! Squeeee! I didn't think I would do this, but I did! Anyway vote Koti/Jesse or Koti/Benny! So let's do a contest make a Jesse/Koti, or Benny/Koti poem if you win you'll get a shout out and the poem will be in the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**NO reviews? Come on people I want them if you're reading! I want five by the next chapter! Got it? **

Jesse held Koti's hand tightly "I can't believe I found you!" he said

"I can't believe you came" Koti said

Koti felt extremely guilty at the moment, she didn't know who… Benny or Jesse. The words rung in her head, Benny, Jesse, Benny, Jesse.

"What's wrong?" he said

"Nothing" Koti replied "Well… I guess I'm guilty"

"Of what?" he asked

"Moving on" Koti whispered "I thought you would never come back"

"With whom?" he asked

"Benny Weir" Koti whispered even quiter

"With that nerd! Koti?" he yelled

Koti closed her eyes "But I love both of you" she whispered

"I get that, but Benny weir?" he yelled "And the seer, and my old girlfriend"

"You what?"

"Sara…"

"My cousin"

Jesse pulled Koti into the air "Were leaving, you can have this baby elsewhere"

"What?" Koti shrieked

He grabbed her arm and pulled her quite fast, they got to a car and then he drove her very fast.

"Jesse I didn't mean to upset you"

"Koti this is our baby"

"I know" Koti said

"And I want this baby"

"Ya I get it" Koti said

Jesse growled and continued driving, his eyes were red, and his fangs were barred.

"Jesse please calm down" Koti said

Jesse didn't calm down and he drove a long time and then turned around driving back to Whitechapel. After a few hours they were back, and Koti walked home.

"I'll see you tomorrow after school" Jesse said

Koti turned and nodded

"Sorry" said Jesse

Koti walked into the house, sara was standing over Ethan and Benny's grandma was hovering over Ethan. Ethan still lay there limp, and not moving.

"Can I try?" Koti asked in a whisper

Benny's grandma looked up and stepped aside

"Go ahead"

Koti walked up putting her hand on his chest, she closed her eyes, she thought very hard putting all her energy into making him alive again.

"Koti don't overexert yourself" Benny's grandma said

Koti didn't care she kept at it putting all her energy into Ethan, he was going to stay alive. All the power, all the thought, then Koti heard a breath.

Ethan grabbed onto Koti's hand, then Koti fell down.

"Thank me later" Koti whispered

Then koti fell asleep, when Koti woke up she heard whispers.

"What did she do to Ethan?" This was Sara

"I don't know" Said benny's grandma

"Is the baby ok?" Benny asked

"Yes" said Benny's grandma

"Why didn't Ethan's vision come true?" asked Sara

They peek at Koti, Koti had her eyes shut so they thought she was asleep.

"I don't know"

**I'm not particularly in a creative mood so here's the chapter! Please oh please review! Please I beg you!**


	8. Chapter 8

..Koti woke up in a bit of a daze, she realized she had fallen back to sleep. She sat up and looked across the room. Benny sat up "Morning Koti" "Morning! What I miss?" Koti said "Well Ethan got his learners permit" "For what?" "You dumb? Car silly!" Koti rolled her eyes "Sorry sleepy" "You just took a nap" Benny said "Well a 10 hour nap" "Well... I just woke up stupid" Koti stood up "So all is good? You don't care if I am a magical being and I almost killed Ethan?" "Ya... Well I'm kinda a warlock, and Ethan is a seer, and Sara is a vampire, and so is Rory and Erica, and we have an evil villain named Jesse after us..." Koti looked shocked for a second, she rolled her eyes "That sucks" Benny looks at Koti "Your taking this well..." "I almost got eaten by a tree once, I almost got bitten by a vampire, I almost drowned from a sea monster-" "Ok I get it..." Benny said Koti sighed "That's also why I moved away to get away..." Benny looked up "Your staying right?" "You bet" Koti said standing up Bennys grandma walked in "Hey Koti" she said "Can I go with Ethan to get a car?" Benny asked "Can I go too?" Koti asked "Wait... Your not my mom!" Koti walked out Benny fallowed Koti out "There's a garage sale down the block... We can tell Ethan that!" Ethan was on the computer holding his license in his hand, than Benny and Koti walked in. "Heya!" Koti said "By the way... Sorry about killing you last night" "No problem... Happens a lot around here" Ethan said Ethan held up his license "That is wicked!" Benny shrieked "To the garage sale we go!" he said The boy at the garage sale explained to Koti, Benny, and Ethan that the car was his dead grandfathers. Ethan looked at it only 75$ nice! He thought. "Kind of a... Well used car" Koti said "I know but it's pretty cheap" Ethan said hem went to sit in the front seat then his eyes glassed over "Oh, I get it. He's a seer" Koti whispered to Benny Benny nodded "it doesn't usually happen just out of the blue though" Koti nods Ethan jumps up with a squeak "Um... You ok?" Koti asks "That was a funny noise" Ethan looked weird at them "That car is haunted!" he squeaks Koti chuckles and looks at it "Possesed or something?" she jokes "Yes!" Ethan squeaks Koti chuckles again "So I assume your not getting it then?" "No!" Ethan yells "Oh come on it's only 75 dollars" Benny whines "No way!" Ethan says running off down the street Benny and Koti sat on Sara's couch watching Avengers. "The comics are way better" Koti says "You read comic books?" Benny asks "Ya... All of them. Do you?" "I'm a nerd! Duh" Koti chuckles "I used to be a nerd, until I met my boyfriend" Benny nodded "So who is your boyfriend?" he asked "I would rather not say" Koti said "Speaking of him, you are starting to look pregnant" Benny said "I was hoping no one would notice" Koti said Benny put his head on Koti's stomach "Hello in there" he said Koti laughs, and then her phone rings. Koti picks it up, it's Sara. "Ethan almost just killed somebody" Sara booms through the phone "Really?!" Koti shrieks "Be right there" she hung up "Gotta go help Sathen" she said To be continued... Just whipping together a chapter, sorry about the shortness. They allow iPad documents now! Squee! If anyone wants me to explain review and ask. Also team Jesse or Benny? Just so ya... Lol. See ya peeps have a nice day! 


End file.
